Len and Shikaru
by voca-fan-4ever
Summary: Hi there this is the original of "Len and the mysterious girl" don't even bother reading it but I hope you will read this :D. when shikaru's father's invention goes wrong she goes to the vocaloid school and becomes friendly with len. But human can't stay in this world so the problems will grow bigger, ULTIMATE ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAPTERS!


My name is Ekone Shikaru. I'm 14 and a girl. I've got long blonde hair . I have a father and he is a scientist, there is a lab in his office I really like going there He worked really hard today he must have been fallen asleep, there was a weird machine there, a clock? It was like the clock said "come here Shikaru , wear me... Wear me!" so I did it.

"NO Shikaru don't touch it!"

"huh?"

But then everything went black

* * *

I feel so tired. I was scared to open my eyes and there was someone in the room. I slowly started to open my eyes, as I saw 2 sky blue orbs, I started to blush, oh I was sure my face was red as a tomato! "Umm, hello?" he said , oh he sure had a lovely face, and smelled like bananas..."hello? can you hear me" oh he was closer to me, I didn't know what to do! Wait, I should speak " umm, ye-ah, hello... who are you?" I said "my name is Len Kagamine , I'm 14 what is your name?"

"My name is Shikaru I'm 14 too, so where am I?"

"at the vocaloid school."

"ATTENTION ALL, ATTENTION ALL, ALL NEW VOCALOID'S SHOULD COME TO NEW CLASS 3-B, REPEATING 3-B"

"hmm I think you should go"

"yeah can you show me?"

"ok"

* * *

"Here we are at the class 3-b"

"wow it's huge!" he giggled, his giggle was soft and cute.

"let's go..." he said

"I didn't know you were new too!"

"oh I'm not I'm teaching."

"oh cool!"

a girl with long turquoise hair came and started to talk.

"hello there everyone! My name is Miku Hatsune! I like leek! I'm the top teacher and I will be helping students who are new here, now let's begin, there is 4 groups, guitar , electro guitar , piano , and bass guitar, choose one of them and enjoy!"

of course I chooses normal guitar, it was ideal for love stories. I wonder who is our teacher gonna be...

"hello everyone I'm len kagamine I will teach you guitar this year"

why dear kami-sama* why did you do this to me , of all vocaloids, why is len my teacher?! I started to blush, I didn't know what to do, what if he sees me and

"oh hey Shikaru? I didn't know you were in this class"

I was going to die "what the hell? why did you said my name!?" I whispered to myself while the others were looking at me with amaze of knowing Len kagamine...

"now we'll start our lesson first start with chords , come here everyone"

they all started to play it, I didn't know what to do, it wasn't easy to be a vocaloid, oh good, now it's my turn, ( Nina: weheee time skip)

"Oh I'm awful" I cried

"No you are not , let me help you"

he got in my back and put his hands on mine, he was hugging me, I felt everything , his chest, his legs , his arms around me, the heat on him, and the heat on my cheeks, oh and now he was putting his head on my shoulders, GOOD! (sarcasm)

"now look, it will be better if you play like this..."

he started to play it with my hand , his hand was so soft and smelled banana, why did he smelled banana? and then I noticed some of the others were taking photos and blushing as well.

"and that's how you play it. It's the end of the class now everyone go to your rooms..."

I noticed he didn't let me go

"umm len..." he started to blush

"oh I'm so sorry, ye-ah sorry umm again uhhh"

"It's okay but can I ask you something?"

"yeah what is it"

"do you know my room" he had an anime sweat

"umm no but if you want you can stay in mine, but I have a sister too, if you won't mind you can sleep at our room until I ask leon and lola, they are the principle of this school"

"ok which one is yours?"

"the room 12-b"

"ok thanks..."

"no problem"

* * *

oh here is the room 12-b I think I should go in there when I went in there was 2 king sized beds, one of them smelled bananas (probably len's) and the other one smelled oranges (I think it's his sisters). when I jumped on the banana smelled bed, It was so soft and smelled like len, I really liked it and fell asleep as soon as a laid in.

* * *

"HEY! Who the hell are you?" who was she , I opened my eyes and saw a girl that looked just like len , she was cut but len was cuter.

"hmm, what , Len told me to come here" for some reason she started to blush, then len entered the room.

"oh hello rin , ah shikaru you are awake, rin this shikaru I asked leon and lola but they said that here room wasn't ready so she wanted me to take her here for a day"

rin started to giggle and said "oh my brother will be a man tonight" "W-WHAT!" len and I said at the same time

"well she is sleeping in your bed, I won't allow anyone inside my bed... so have fun ^_^" rin said as she jumped on her bed and fell asleep...

"this is gonna be a long night" len said as he sighned.

"yeah"

**Nina : hey guys did you like it if you review we will write more**

**Lina : you mean "I" write because you just translate**

**Nina : but I added some parts too!**

**Lina : (sign) **

**Nina : ahh and sorry for mistakes I will get better ( I hope ) sooo goodbye :D**


End file.
